Préservatif
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Momoi rapporte un cadeau inhabituel du supermarché. Il en résultera une leçon que chaque homme responsable devrait apprendre.


**A / N ; **Depuis quelque temps, ce one shot me trottait dans la tête. Seulement, l'inspirait me faisait trop défaut pour que je puisse écrire un mot à ce sujet. Etonnement, ce n'est qu'en étant de mauvaise humeur que je suis parvenu à coucher mon idée sur l'ordinateur. Incroyable, sachant que le contenu de ce one shot n'est axé que sur l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ; **Génération des Miracles x Kuroko.

**Avertissements ; **Insinuations, préservatifs, bananes ?

**Bêta ; ** _Vyersdra_, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que je reprenne du service !

**Disclaimer ; ** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

><p>Tandis que la formation de basketball s'achevait, une atmosphère paisible imprégnait l'enceinte du gymnase.<p>

Dans les gradins, Kise répondait aux nombreux messages téléphoniques de ses admiratrices. Au cours de sa lecture, il esquissait une multitude d'expressions. L'exaspération et la tendresse primaient.

A proximité de l'entrée des vestiaires, Midorima nouait un bandage autour des doigts de sa main gauche. Dans des gestes méticuleux, il s'appliquait à la tâche. Néanmoins, sa concentration était divisée. En effet, son regard d'émeraude n'avait de cesse de dériver dans la direction de l'un des bancs sur lequel reposait son article chanceux qui représentait une figurine d'un Bouddha songeur. Hélas, ce n'était pas le seul occupant.

Dans une position négligée, Aomine s'était assoupi. Seulement, ses pieds avaient la désagréable manie de se balancer brusquement et ils ne manquaient pas d'effleurer la statuette. Pour le tireur de l'équipe, cette situation dangereuse apportait une pellicule de sueur sur son front.

Dans un coin de la salle et armé d'un bloc note, Akashi griffonnait d'importantes informations pour la prochaine séance d'entrainement.

De leur côté, Kuroko et Murasakibara étaient de corvée de nettoyage. A l'aide d'une serpillère et d'une raclette, ils ratissaient la surface du parquet du terrain. Du moins, le joueur fantôme s'activait. Le pivot de la génération des miracles, lui, préférait s'appuyer contre le manche de la serpillère et engloutir des biscuits à une vitesse ahurissante.

Cette tranquillité fut troublée par l'ouverture des portes principales. De retour du supermarché, Momoi s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la salle, les bras encombrés de sachets. Sous l'ordre d'Akashi, elle avait été contrainte de répondre aux besoins alimentaires des titulaires qu'elle supervisait.

D'une démarche sautillante, elle s'approcha de son ami d'enfance et abandonna les paquets sur son corps alangui.

**- Oi ! Satsuki !** S'étrangla Aomine.

Extirpé du sommeil avec violence, il s'était redressé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les mains posées sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme adoptait une moue désapprobatrice.

**- Ne t'endors pas sans t'être lavé d'abord, tu vas attraper froid et tu ne pourras pas assister au match de la semaine prochaine,** le réprimanda-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Dans un acte qui témoignait d'une hygiène douteuse, il fourra son petit doigt aux creux de son oreille.

**- Tche ! Ce n'est pas un rhume qui me tiendra cloué au lit. **

- **Malheureusement,** murmura Midorima.

Par chance, cette remarque ne fut pas entendue. De ce fait, un énième conflit n'était pas à déplorer.

**- Oui, parce que Dai-chan est un grand et puissant **_**ganguro**_**, n'est-ce pas ? **Se moqua Momoi.

Son rictus narquois accentuait sa grimace belliqueuse.

**- Que … ?**

Sur le bout de sa langue, la réplique d'Aomine mourut, alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'animait.

**- Qu'est-ce, Momoi-san ? **

Cette interruption inattendue interpella les personnes présentes. Ils se détournèrent de leurs occupations et observèrent leur sixième homme. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent une boîte à l'aspect familier dans sa main, ils eurent différentes réactions.

Momoi rougit considérablement. Elle dévisagea l'objet de ses fantasmes d'adolescente s'emparer d'un carré plastifié. Maladroitement, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Ce sont … Ce sont des préservatifs,** bégaya-t-elle.

**- P … P … Préservatifs ?** Répéta Kise, scandalisé.

**- Je n'en ai jamais vu avant,** commenta Kuroko. **Et toi, Murasakibara-kun ? **

Le géant à la chevelure mauve déposa son menton sur le sommet du crâne du bleuté. Il lorgna le petit paquet entre les doigts de son partenaire. Il semblait fasciné par la couleur orangée du plastique.

**- Non, moi non plus, Kuro-chin,** répondit-il, finalement.

Dans une emprise ferme, Kise enserra les épaules de Momoi. Ses yeux écarquillés affrontèrent le regard abasourdi de la _manager_.

**- Momoicchi ! Comment as-tu eu ça ?** S'écria-t-il**. Tu ne les as pas achetés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne … Tu ne les utilises pas … Si ?**

Tendu comme le fil d'un arc, il recula d'un pas. Il contemplait la rosâtre, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que le monde céderait dans un avenir proche.

**- Ki-chan, cesse d'être un idiot, **soupira-t-elle, roulant des yeux. **Bien sûr que je ne m'en sers pas, je suis une fille. Le vendeur me les a donnés. **

**- Le vendeur ? Celui de la supérette du coin ?** S'enquit Aomine.

**- Oui. C'était offert au bout de deux mille huit cent yens d'achats, d'après lui. Enfin, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, notamment à cause de ses tentatives de séduction minables mais je me suis dit que ça vous serait peut-être utile alors j'ai fait mine d'entrer dans son jeu. **

**- Mh, il faudra que je fasse un tour au supermarché,** conclut son ami d'enfance.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent sur sa mâchoire, à l'instar d'un prédateur qui montrait les crocs, et il fit craquer ses doigts.

**- La prochaine fois, quelqu'un devrait accompagner Momoi dans ses courses. Pas que je me soucie de sa sécurité, **_**nanodayo**_**. Cependant, il n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de se promener dans les rues à cette heure, seule d'autant plus, **renchérit Midorima.

**- Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?** Intervient Kise, ignorant l'intervention des deux jeunes hommes. **Momoicchi, est-ce que ce pervers d'Aomine t'aurait influencée ? Ou alors d'autres joueurs de l'équipe t'auraient-ils fait des avances ? Comment osent-ils ?!**

Les titulaires ne remarquèrent Akashi qu'une fois qu'il déposa sa main sur le biceps du mannequin débutant et qu'il le transperça du regard.

**- Reprends le contrôle de tes émotions, Kise,** ordonna-t-il.

**- Mais Akashicchi, c'est un blasphème ! Je dois savoir qui est à blâmer ! Il y aura une punition !**

**- Personne ne m'a fait des avances, Ki-chan.**

Le susnommé s'immobilisa. Sceptique, il scruta la jeune fille.

**- Personne … Ne t'a fait des avances ?**

**- Personne,** assura-t-elle dans un sourire affectueux.

**- Oh … Je vois. Alors, pourquoi … Oh … Mmh.**

Confus, Kise se massa la nuque. Ses camarades échangèrent un coup d'oeil significatif ; _quel idiot !_ En fin de compte, Akashi piocha dans la boîte abandonnée par Kuroko et s'empara d'un préservatif.

**- Ce n'est pas la marque la plus fiable, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise pensée. Après tout, nous sommes des garçons pubères et il serait sage de garder des protections à portée de main pour notre usage personnel. **

Confronté aux propos de son capitaine, Midorima arqua un sourcil.

-** Pas la marque la plus fiable ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es réellement servi de ces … choses, avant ?**

Imperturbable, Akashi haussa les épaules.

**- Un homme doit être paré à toute éventualité. **

De façon goguenarde, Aomine grogna.

**- Comment peux-tu l'ouvrir ? Je n'y parviens pas,** dit Kuroko.

Murasakibara mastiqua un morceau de biscuit. Il examinait les manœuvres malhabiles de son ami pour extraire le préservatif de son emballage.

Dans un geste qui démontrait une pratique antérieure, Akashi déchira le plastique. Afin que les jeunes hommes puissent contempler le préservatif, il le brandit entre le pouce et l'index.

Téméraire, Kuroko essaya de reproduire les mouvements de son capitaine. Après quelques déceptions, il parvient à un résultat et s'empara du préservatif. D'une manière curieuse, il examina la substance gluante qui recouvrait le plastique. Quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent, ses traits se chiffonnèrent.

**- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire avec ça ?** demanda-t-il.

Bruyamment, Momoi déglutit. Ses pupilles dilatées s'abaissèrent sur le bracelet accroché à son poignet. Souhaitant être invisible, elle fit tinter le bijou. Indulgent, Aomine sourit et, d'un bras, entoura les épaules de son ombre.

**- Eh bien, tu es censé le mettre sur ton …**

Un rouleau de bandage fendit l'air. Il percuta le crâne d'Aomine. Le projectile fit taire le garçon à la peau tannée qui fusilla du regard son agresseur. Masquant ses pommettes assombries, Midorima redressa ses lunettes du majeur.

Akashi coula une œillade à Momoi. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Kuroko. En guise de réponse à son interrogation, il susurra une brève explication.

**- Je sais ça,** rétorqua Kuroko, les yeux empreints d'un léger agacement. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment ? Je ne comprends pas. **

Murasakibara déroba le préservatif qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Dans des angles différents, il le fit pivoter.

**- Je ne sais pas,** décida-t-il, lassé de la situation.

Akashi soupira.

**- Peut-être qu'une démonstration s'impose.**

Momoi s'étouffa avec sa salive. Elle tourna les talons.

**- Je vous laisse, je dois rentrer à la maison et préparer le dîner. **

**- Au revoir, Momoi-san,** répondit Kuroko, distrait par son incompréhension vis-à-vis du préservatif.

**- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne, Momoi ?** Proposa Midorima.

**- En aucun cas. Tu as également besoin d'un enseignement, Midorima,** réfuta Akashi. **D'ailleurs, peux-tu distribuer des bananes à tout le monde ?**

**- Euh … Oui, Akashi.**

Tandis que Momoi quittait le gymnase précipitamment, Midorima s'exécuta.

-** Tu devrais faire attention à ça aussi, Kise, **conseilla Akashi.

**- Quoi ? Faire attention à … ?**

S'éloignant de son état de confusion pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, le mannequin papillonna des cils.

**- Je vais vous montrer l'application du préservatif. Quelque chose que chaque homme doit savoir. **

**- Chaque homme … Eh bien … D'accord,** **Akashicchi.**

Innocemment intrigué, Kise s'intéressa aux paroles du rougeâtre.

**- Mais à quoi servent les bananes ?**

**- Elles feront office de pénis. **

Midorima eut un hoquet abasourdi. Aomine ricana. Kise paraissait vouloir disparaître. Murasakibara stoppa ses envies gourmandes. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'était inconscient de l'ampleur de l'événement. Volontairement ou non, leurs regards dérivèrent sur le joueur fantôme. Kuroko n'était pas troublé et demeurait attentif. Irrité par le comportement de ses condisciples, Akashi expira. Longuement.

**- S'il vous plaît, contrôlez-vous. A présent, que chacun prenne un préservatif, nous allons procéder. **

Rouge de honte et mal à l'aise à la mention de l'anatomie masculine, Kise attrapa un paquet plastifié.

**- Vous devrez être prudents lors de l'ouverture de l'emballage. Le préservatif peut se déchirer, annulant le but de son utilisation. **

Dans une main, Akashi prit le préservatif qu'il avait ouvert précédemment. Dans l'autre, il tenait une banane.

**- Surtout, n'oubliez pas de pincer l'extrémité pour chasser l'air présent à l'intérieur. Maintenant, vous voyez la façon dont les bords sont roulés ? Vous devez les passer comme cela sur la pointe et les faire descendre vers le bas. Tentez de le faire d'un seul coup, en douceur. **

**- En douceur,** acquiesça Aomine, l'œil attiré par Kuroko.

Absorbé par ce concept, la bouche entrouverte et une nuance de rouge sur les joues, Kise regardait la main d'Akashi encercler la base de la banane. Enfin, le capitaine de l'équipe exposa le fruit emprisonné dans le préservatif.

**- A votre tour. **

Kise réussit parfaitement. Presque. Ses doigts délicats n'eurent aucune difficulté à ôter le préservatif de l'emballage. Le visage et la gorge cramoisie, il déroula la protection sur la longueur de la banane. Lorsqu'il observa Kuroko, son embarras s'accrut.

Aomine n'était pas en reste. Bien qu'il dût s'y reprendre à deux reprises, puisqu'il était distrait par les tentatives de son ombre.

Murasakibara bâcla son travail. Le préservatif était déchiqueté sur le fruit. Pourtant, il ne s'en souciait pas. Au contraire, il dégustait ses friandises, alors qu'il dévisageait ouvertement les gestes du joueur fantôme.

Midorima exécuta une prestation excellente. Ses doigts agiles et ses ongles entretenus lui conférèrent une facilité incontestable. En outre, il profita de l'abri qu'offrait la monture de ses lunettes pour lorgner les agissements de Kuroko.

La performance du sixième homme était la plus désastreuse. Son préservatif, qu'il avait abîmé lorsqu'il l'avait retiré de son emballage, avait été poussé trop loin sur la banane, déchirant un large trou sur la pointe. Il toisait son fruit, frustré.

**- Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui ne peut pas réussir ?** Se plaignit-il, la mine renfrognée.

Akashi agrippa son bras. Souriant, il l'attira contre son torse.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Kuroko. Tu es bon à d'autres choses.**

**- Comme quoi ?** Questionna Kise d'une voix candide.

Le rictus d'Akashi s'élargit. Il se saisit d'une banane qu'il éplucha et qu'il l'apporta aux lèvres de l'ombre de l'équipe.

**- Ouvre, Kuroko.**

Le regard accroché à la bouche railleuse de son capitaine, le susnommé obtempéra. Avec dextérité, Akashi poussa le fruit le long de sa langue.

Les yeux ronds et les jambes flageolantes, Kise et Aomine contemplaient ce spectacle.

Midorima toussota. Il feignit de nettoyer ses lunettes avec le col de son t-shirt. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation et adressait des coups d'œil à ses deux coéquipiers. De secondes en secondes, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Murasakibara était inflexible. Désireux de goûter à la saveur unique qu'il savait qu'aurait Kuroko, il dévorait ses biscuits, avidement.

Chacun d'eux regardèrent la banane être engloutie, très lentement.

Sous la gorge pâle, la pomme d'Adam du bleuté se balançait tandis que le fruit disparaissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que toute la longueur ne soit plus visible. Avalant la banane sans la mâcher, ses lèvres se fermèrent sur l'extrémité des doigts d'Akashi.

Un silence estomaqué tomba sur le groupe.

Tendrement, Akashi lorgnait son partenaire et débarrassa l'antre humide de ses doigts. Quand Midorima s'exprima, il sursauta, à l'instar de Kuroko.

**- Mmmh … Pas de réflexe nauséeux. Intéressant. **

Akashi et Kuroko sourirent. Kise porta un mouchoir à son nez, le tissu blanc se colorant d'un liquide sanguin, très rapidement. Le pantalon étroit, Aomine s'enfuit dans les vestiaires. Semblant vouloir déguster le bleuté au lieu de ses friandises, Murasakibara s'empara d'un sachet de chips qu'il croqua vigoureusement. Les oreilles rouges, Midorima s'éloigna.

**- Eh bien,** confessa Kuroko, ses yeux ne quittant pas Akashi, **j'ai eu beaucoup de pratique. **

A l'insu de l'équipe et abritée par les portes entrouvertures du gymnase, Momoi s'écroula, évanouie.


End file.
